No mires atrás
Nada de lo que me pasó aquel día tiene que ver relacionado con Slenderman o cualquier otra creepypasta que leemos y tanto tememos. Usualmente sé que la gente busca ese tipo de creepypastas, pero esta es diferente. Nunca voy a poder superar la oscuridad infinita y el silencio tétrico que me rodearon aquel día. Nunca me había pasado algo así, yo solo me podía preguntar, ¿por qué las cosas malas nos pasan a las personas buenas? ¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez qué hay en la oscuridad? Yo siempre he sido un joven curioso. Me gusta explorar y conocer cosas nuevas y tener experiencias nuevas, por eso me iba muy bien en las materias y cosas académicas. Mi historia no podrá ser tan relevante como las de otras historias que habitan en estas paginas electrónicas, pero lo único que sí lo es fue la vez que me fui de intercambio a un país extranjero. Error total. Yo soy de las personas que cuando recuerda se pregunta por qué lo hizo o no. Esta fue una de las veces. ¿Por qué ir a los bosques? ¿Por qué dije que sí? ¿Por qué miré atrás? Ese día era asueto en la escuela y mi familia de intercambio me había llevado a un paseo por la campiña alemana. Era una bella casa la que ellos tenían, muy grande y clásica, cuyos colores encajaban bien como piezas de rompe-cabeza y resaltaban por los colores verdes del fondo y las manzanas de tonos rojizos. Un viejo pozo de piedra a la par de la casa le daba un cierto tenebrismo al lugar, pues me contó mi "hermano" que su primo había caído por el pozo, pero dicen que nunca escucharon el cuerpo caer y cuentan sus abuelos que si miras concentrado puedes ver las estrellas del otro lado del mundo. Cuentos de abuelas que no creo yo sean posibles. Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, mis "padres" me pidieron que fuera a recoger manzanas para el postre de manzanas de la abuela. Lo gracioso fue que solo les pude entender "manzanas" en la oración. Asentí, recogí la canasta y fui por ellas. Cuando llegué, escuche como los grillos tocaban su melodía más vieja que el tiempo, todos al mismo tiempo y sin desafinar. Escuché también el croar de las ranas en el estanque y como se movían las hojas de los arboles. Noté algo extraño en uno de los arboles. En su tronco estaba escrito una cita que recuerdo haberla ya leído. Algo que me puso la piel de gallina e hizo que mi corazón latiera mas rápido. El árbol tenía escrito: "Nicht alle haben 'Augen zu sehen', aber wer sie hat, wird sehen, was in der Dunkelheit lauert." (No todos tienen "los ojos para ver", pero quien los posea será capaz de ver lo que se esconde en la oscuridad.) Esto me asustó un poco pero no dejé que el miedo se apoderara de mi y continué con mi tarea. Mientras recogía las manzanas escuchaba como el viento me suspiraba en el oído, y una voz triste de niño pequeño resonaba en mi cabeza diciendo: "Wenn die ganze Wahrheit macht, dass dein Herz weh tut, ist manchmal eine Lüge einfacher zu nehmen." (Cuando toda la verdad hace que tu corazón duela, a veces una mentira es lo que tu corazón espera.) Mi corazón latía a cien por hora y mi piel estaba suficientemente erizada ya. La voz del niño tarareaba una canción de cuna y la cual luego fue interrumpida por el sonido de las hojas, los sapos y los grillos. Cuando miré a los lados no vi a nadie. Miré hacia arriba y arriba del árbol estaba escrito: "Dreh dich um" (Gira). La peor decisión de mi vida. Enfrente mio se encontraba Adam, el primo de mi hermano. Escurría agua y llevaba ropa de colores oscuros, su mirada estaba perdida y no tenía pupilas, solo unas esferas blancas puestas en su cara simulando ser sus ojos. Ni un aliento de vida ni de alegría venia de ese ser que estaba frente mio. Su pelo rubio estaba empapado al igual que su ropa. Estaba descalzo y sus dientes estaban amarillos. Alrededor de nosotros había tanta oscuridad y neblina que no podía ver ni los árboles. Un silencio total me había rodeado. Parecía como si las ranas y los grillos hubieran muerto y se hubieran llevado consigo el ruido. Cuando quise volver a ver al niño, había desaparecido y después de eso escuche como me susurraban un "shhhh" seguido de risas de niño que terminaron por desmayarme, pues sentía como dos manos me ahorcaban y no me dejaban respirar por largo tiempo. En mi mente solo sonaba la voz del niño diciéndome: "Gute Nacht" (Buenas Noches) seguido por risas de ultratumba. A la mañana siguiente me despertó Janne, la hermana de mi "hermano", muy preocupada por mi. Amanecí dentro de la casa, al parecer, Robert, mi hermano, me había encontrado en bosque, pidió ayuda y me llevaron a la casa. Cuando me dí cuenta de lo que pasaba corrí hacia el bosque jalando a mis padres de intercambió para enseñarles las atrocidades escritas en los arboles. Al llegar al lugar les dije que mantuvieran la calma, pero no había nada. Busqué en todos los arboles pero no, no había nada y me acordé: "No todos tienen ojos para ver". A la mañana siguiente regresamos a la ciudad y un mes después regresé a mi país. Después de esta experiencia ya no me dieron ganas de volver. La oscuridad se ha vuelto mi enemiga, pues creo yo que soy una de las personas desafortunadas que tienen ojos para ver lo que hay en ella. Nunca me ha vuelto a pasar nada malo, pero no he vuelto a ser el mismo. La oscuridad es mi temor. Ahora te preguntó, ¿te animarías a...voltear? Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Lugares Categoría:GDC